


"S'il te plait, dis-moi quelque chose, je t'en prie"

by Memepotter952504



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Family, Hurt/Comfort, Muted Harry, One Shot, Severitus | Severus Snape is Harry Potter's Parent
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:35:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27711464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Memepotter952504/pseuds/Memepotter952504
Summary: Severus est dans son bureau et attend Potter pour une retenue. Sauf que le morveux ne se pointe pas. Le Maître des potions part à la recherche du gamin et le découvre dans son dortoir avec un soucis de santé préoccupant. Il l'emmène à l'infirmerie et il découvre ce que les Dursley avaient fait. Harry muet !
Relationships: Harry Potter & Severus Snape
Kudos: 26





	"S'il te plait, dis-moi quelque chose, je t'en prie"

Le 13 septembre 1991, au soir, Severus Snape attendait dans son bureau l'arrogant fils de son pire ennemi de jeunesse, Harry Potter. La première fois qu'il l'avait vu, une semaine plus tôt, à la répartition, il l'avait tout de suite détesté. Il ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à son horrible père. Son portrait craché. Quel choc cela avait été pour lui qu'il se retrouve à Serpentard, parmi ses serpents ! Il était son directeur de maison. Par Salazar !

Depuis qu'il était arrivé, le garçon n'avait cessé de s'attirer des ennuis avec le jeune Weasley et Drago, son filleul. S'il s'en fichait un peu du premier cas, il était extrêmement en colère pour le second. Plus d'une fois, il y avait eu bagarre. Drago s'était d'ailleurs déjà plus d'une fois plaint que le morveux l'insultait et que c'était pour cela que, perdant son sang froid, il répliquait et que cela en venait aux mains. Inacceptable ! Inadmissible !

Cela avait été pire lors du premier cours qu'il lui avait donné. Potter n'avait pas daigné répondre un seul mot. Pas même quand il l'avait un peu cherché en l'humiliant – certes avec un certain plaisir mesquin en souvenir de ses joutes avec James Potter – ni quand il lui avait posé trois questions basiques. Rien. Il n'avait que secoué la tête en signe de dénégation, montrant clairement son ignorance.

Le tout s'enchaînant, Severus Snape l'avait finalement mis en retenue. Il cotait les flacons de ses cinquièmes années. Une bande de cornichons incapables de suivre correctement une consigne ! Au bout d'un moment, il regarda l'heure. 20h05. Ce foutu gamin est en retard ! Il posa sa plume et sortit de son bureau pour voir s'il ne serait pas dans le couloir. Personne. Cela va lui coûter très cher ! Il verrouilla son bureau et partit la recherche du morveux destiné à lui pourrir les sept prochaines années de sa vie. Voire plus.

Il se dirigea vers la salle commune des Serpentards qui n'était qu'à quelques couloirs de là. Il entra dans la salle commune, amenant le silence dans la pièce.

« Où est Potter ? » demanda-t-il de sa voix basse.

« Je l'ai vu rentrer dans son dortoir mais je ne pense pas l'avoir vu en sortir, » répondit Marcus Flint, le préfet.

L'homme en noir fit un sec hochement de tête et se dirigea directement dans le couloir des premières années. Il ouvrit la porte de la chambre de Potter sans même toquer et ne le vit pas. Il y avait toutefois de la lumière dans la salle de bain. Voulant malgré tout se préserver l'esprit de la nudité du maudit garçon, il frappa rudement à la porte.

« Sortez, Potter ! » dit-il de sa voix cassante. « Vous avez une retenue avec moi, ce soir. »

Il entendit quelque chose que l'on brise, comme du verre. Fronçant les sourcils et tanpis pour la nudité du gamin - Merlin seul savait ce qui pouvait se passer dans cette salle de bain avec du verre brisé - il ouvrit la porte et vit Potter agenouillé au sol, occupé à ramasser les débris d'un gobelet en verre. Il avait la respiration rauque et sifflante et les mains où il pouvait déjà voir le sang couler par quelques coupures.

« Par Merlin, Potter ! » s'exclama Severus Snape. « Lâchez cela ! »

Potter posa les débris sur le rebord du lavabo et regarda son professeur, apeuré. Il recula un peu quand il vit l'homme s'approcher. Severus Snape eut du mal à se détacher des yeux de sa Lily, sa bien-aimée et douce Lily, emplis de frayeur. Il en était étonné. Il n'aurait jamais pensé susciter une telle peur chez un Potter. Pire ! Il n'aurait jamais songé voir un jour ce sentiment dans ces yeux émeraudes qu'il aimait tant et qui lui rappelaient maintenant tout ce qu'il avait perdu. Il baissa son regard onyx sur les mains blessées du garçon. Elles saignaient. Il sortit sa baguette.

« Vos mains, » claqua la voix de l'homme en tendant lui-même sa main blanche aux longs doigts fins et agiles.

Il le vit tendre ses petites mains tremblantes. Il les soigna rapidement. Sa respiration toujours sifflante commençait toutefois à l'inquiéter.

« En avez-vous avalé ? » demanda-t-il en montrant les bouts de verre.

Le jeune garçon fit non de la tête. Severus Snape soupira et décida de l'emmener à l'infirmerie avant de lui faire faire sa retenue, si toutefois Poppy le laissait en sortir, la santé d'abord.

« Suivez-moi, Potter. »

Le Maître des potions fit le chemin jusqu'à l'aile de Mme Pomfresh de sa démarche rapide, obligeant le morveux à courir derrière lui pour ne pas se faire distancer. Il s'attendait à être bombardé de questions à partir du moment où il aurait été évident pour le gamin qu'ils n'allaient pas dans son bureau pour la retenue. Mais il n'entendit rien mis à part cette respiration sifflante qui se faisait plus hachée à mesure qu'il augmentait la cadence de ses pas pour se maintenir à sa hauteur. Cela inquiétait vraiment l'homme. Severus Snape lança des regards en coin au jeune garçon. Il marchait en regardant ses chaussures, ne relevant la tête que pour trottiner sur quelques pas et le rattraper.

Quand ils tournèrent l'angle et que la porte de l'antre de Poppy fut en vue, il l'entendit s'arrêter. Il se retourna pour demander à Potter d'avancer d'une voix sèche mais s'arrêta en voyant ses yeux. Ils étaient grands ouverts, paniqués. Sa respiration déjà atroce à entendre se fit encore plus rapide et hachée et il tremblait. Potter était littéralement terrorisé et s'apprêtait à décamper sans demander son reste. Ayant vu la fuite venir, l'homme attrapa le bras gamin et le tira à l'intérieur de l'infirmerie. Il le sentit tenter de se dégager et le vit traîner des pieds et tirer son bras à s'en faire très certainement mal pour ne pas y aller. Sa respiration se fit encore plus rapide au point qu'il commençait à manquer d'air. Il hyperventilait.

Severus appela Poppy avant de se tourner à nouveau vers lui.

« Du calme, Potter ! » sa voix claqua, ferme. « Je veux m'assurer que vous n'avez pas avalé un morceau de verre ! »

« Oui, Severus ? » fit l'infirmière en arrivant.

« Est-ce que tu peux t'assurer qu'il n'a pas avalé un morceau de verre, s'il te plait. Il a la respiration sifflante depuis tout à l'heure. Nom d'un hippogriffe, Potter ! Cessez tout de suite de vous agiter ainsi ou je vous immobilise sur place ! »

L'enfant s'immobilisa de lui-même, les yeux dilatés par la terreur, le corps tremblant.

« Venez, Mr Potter, » fit Poppy, rassurante en le conduisant vers un lit. « Je vais juste faire un check-up. Ce ne sera pas douloureux. »

Le garçon s'installa sur la couche, au bord, prêt à bondir comme une proie traquée. Il regardait le moindre mouvement de la sorcière, s'attendant au pire. Le maître des potions commençait vraiment à se poser des questions sur le comportement du garçon à mesure que Poppy faisait le diagnostic, invoquant un parchemin à côté d'elle où s'affichaient les résultats. En observant Potter, Severus Snape avait l'impression de se voir lui-même. Mais il se faisait sûrement des illusions. Ce n'était pas possible que le précieux et célèbre Harry Potter ait eu une vie misérable. Il a sûrement dû être chouchouté toute sa vie.

En jetant un œil sur le parchemin, il le vit déjà d'une bonne longueur, ce qui ne présageait rien de bon. Il s'y pencha, curieux de la santé du garçon. Ses dents grincèrent alors que ses yeux se mirent à lancer des éclairs.

Les monstres ! Ses tuteurs n'ont pas osé ?!

Malnutrition. Courbe de croissance largement en dessous de la moyenne. Nombreux os qui se soignaient encore, plus toutes les fractures plus anciennes, signe d'une enfance battue. Il quitta le parchemin des yeux pour attraper la main de Potter d'une main ferme, effrayant l'enfant et faisant sursauter l'infirmière.

« Severus ? »

« Je veux le voir de mes yeux, » siffla-t-il la mâchoire serrée en jetant un regard lourd de signification à Poppy.

Cette dernière jeta un regard au parchemin et, en voyant la longueur, pâlit. Pendant ce temps, l'homme releva la manche du garçon et y vit des marques rouges. Des cicatrices. Il fit le tour du lit pour soulever sa chemise et y vit le même style de marques. Des coups de ceinture et de canne. Et de sévères. Il posa sa main sur une récente et sentit le gamin se tendre sous son touché. Il écarta alors sa main et replaça la chemise à sa place. Il revint faire face au garçon.

« Qui vous a fait cela, Potter ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix basse et dangereuse alors que les souvenirs de sa propre enfance lui revenaient en force en mémoire, ainsi que la colère et la rancœur qui les accompagnaient.

L'enfant ne dit rien mais se mit à pleurer silencieusement. Enfin, aussi silencieusement que lui permettait sa respiration.

« Potter, répondez-moi ! Qui vous a fait cela ?! »

Soudain, il se sentit propulser violemment en arrière et il heurta le mur du fond. Sonné, il ne se rendit pas compte tout de suite que Potter s'était précipité hors de l'infirmerie. Severus se releva lentement, la douleur lui traversa le dos et portant la main à sa tête à l'endroit où il avait percuté le mur. Il allait avoir une sacrée bosse. Que s'était-il passé ?

Il analysa les lieux aussi rapidement que lui permettait la migraine horrible et intense qui lui vrillait le crâne à l'endroit précis où il y avait la bosse.

Procédons par ordre : Lieu ? Infirmerie, Poudlard. Quand ? Sombre dehors, nuit mais aucune précision. Gémissement ? Poppy. Lit renversé ? Devant moi, pourquoi renversé ? Je l'ai emporté avec moi en étant projeté sur le mur. Pourquoi ? Aucune idée. Par qui ? Potter. Potter ? Potter ? Harry Potter ? Enfant battu. Harry Potter, enfant battu ?!

Il se redressa vivement sur ses pieds, un léger vertige l'obligeant à se maintenir au mur pour ne pas tomber à nouveau. Une fois que le sol eut fini de danser, il se dirigea vers Poppy qui se redressait doucement, elle aussi sérieusement sonnée avec une entaille à l'arcade sourcilière qui saignait abondamment.

« Est-ce que ça va ? »

« Oui, je crois, » dit-elle lentement avant de porter la main à la tête. « Où est Potter ? »

« Aucune idée. Je vais le chercher. »

« Vas-y en douceur, Severus. Il a subi énormément et il n'a vraiment pas besoin de ton caractère de chien en ce moment. Essaie d'être plus doux. »

« J'essaierai, » dit-il en apportant une potion contre la douleur à l'infirmière. « J'y vais. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit ... »

« Je t'appelle, oui. Va le chercher que je termine de l'examiner. »

« Tu n'as pas fini. »

« Vu la taille du parchemin, je voulais totalement l'approfondir mais tu t'es énervé sur lui. »

« Désolé. »

« Surveille ton tempérament. Tu l'effraies. »

« Je vais essayer. »

Il sortit de l'infirmerie et appela le Baron Sanglant afin qu'il l'aide dans ses recherches pour retrouver le gamin. Il envoya également un patronus à tous les enseignants du château pour le retrouver. Dans l'état de détresse dans lequel il était en sortant de l'infirmerie – tel état qu'il avait fait de la magie accidentelle ! – Severus Snape avait peur de ce que le gamin pourrait faire. Tous les professeurs se mirent à sa recherche, le concierge aussi, se partageant les ailes du château à explorer. Severus qui connaissait les cachots comme sa poche, se mit à les fouiller minutieusement. Chaque couloir, chaque cul-de-sac, chaque salle, .... Aucune trace de Potter.

Par Salazar, où est-il passé ?

Plus il cherchait sans succès, plus son inquiétude se transformait en panique. Le jour passa et la nuit arriva à nouveau sans aucune trace de Potter. Severus marchait maintenant à la lisière de la forêt interdite en quête de traces fraîches d'un gamin étant passé pour y rentrer. Rien non plus. Alors qu'il faisait son chemin vers le château, le Baron Sanglant se dirigeait vers lui.

« Mr Snape, » dit-il. « J'ai trouvé le jeune Harry Potter. Il est dans la salle où se trouve le Miroir du Riséd. »

« Merci, Baron, » fit l'homme en noir en se précipitant à l'intérieur du château pour rejoindre la dite salle.

Il retrouva l'enfant endormi contre le miroir, la main sur la glace, pleurant dans son sommeil, sa respiration toujours aussi rauque et sifflante. Rien qu'à le voir comme cela, Severus savait ce que le gamin avait vu dans le miroir. Le plus grand désir de son cœur, ses parents sans doute. Il s'approcha doucement du miroir et s'arrêta à la limite de son champ d'action, appréhendant ce qu'il allait lui-même voir dans le Miroir.

Il inspira profondément avant de le franchir et de la voir apparaître. Sa belle rousse. Sa douce fleur de Lys. Sa Lily. Une larme coula le long de sa joue en la voyant dans le Miroir. Son désir le plus cher, dans son cœur et dans son âme, la voir en vie et auprès de lui, aussi souriante et joyeuse qu'autrefois. Là, elle était agenouillée sur le sol du reflet de la salle. Elle caressait les cheveux de son fils, du moins son reflet, et le regardait avec amour. Puis, elle leva son regard émeraude vers lui et lui sourit. Un vrai sourire, comme autrefois, le regard pétillant d'amour et d'amitié. Il s'approcha lentement et s'agenouilla devant le miroir, juste derrière Potter, et la regarda caresser son fils encore et encore pour le consoler.

Severus porta son attention un peu plus sur le garçon qui se mit à tousser violemment, sans pour autant se réveiller, épuisé et malade d'avoir passé près de 24h dans les courants d'air froid qu'il y avait constamment dans cette partie du château. Il porta sa main à son front. Il était brûlant. Il ôta sa cape et l'enveloppa dedans avant de le prendre dans ses bras et lui fournir un peu de sa propre chaleur, incapable de quitter le miroir lui-même tout de suite. Il regarda le reflet de Lily. Elle souriait. Il la vit se lever et se placer juste derrière lui et continuer de caresser les cheveux et le visage de son fils avant de se tourner vers lui et de lui embrasser tendrement la joue et de lui sourire.

« Je te promets de le protéger, Lily, » murmura-t-il. « De tout faire pour qu'il ne subisse plus jamais cela. Tout. Je te le promets. »

Lily lui sourit encore dans le miroir. Il prit son fardeau, beaucoup trop léger à son goût pour un enfant de onze ans, et quitta la salle pour ramener le garçon à l'infirmerie. Il profita du trajet pour envoyer un patronus à tous ses collègues pour leur prévenir qu'il l'avait trouvé et qu'il l'amenait à Poppy.

Quand il y arriva enfin, Albus et Minerva y étaient déjà.

« Par Gryffondor, Severus, que s'est-il passé ? Où était-il ? » s'inquiéta immédiatement la directrice de la maison Gryffondor.

Le serpentard savait qu'elle adorait Lily et James Potter comme ses enfants et qu'elle espérait voir Harry suivre leur exemple et entrer dans sa maison.

« Je ne sais pas vraiment, Minerva, » dit l'homme en entrant dans l'infirmerie pour le déposer sur un lit et laisser Poppy terminer de faire son diagnostic.

Il l'observa faire quelques secondes avant de jeter un regard sur Dumbledore. Celui-ci semblait soucieux également. Puis, une partie de ce qu'il avait lu sur le parchemin, les marques sur le corps d'Harry, lui revinrent en mémoire.

« Dumbledore, il faut que je vous parle. Tout de suite, » dit-il de sa voix basse et qui ne présageait rien de bon pour le vieil homme.

Ils quittèrent ensemble l'infirmerie, suivis de Minerva, le vieillard faisait déjà le chemin vers son bureau quand il fut attrapé par le serpentard et amenait contre un mur.

« SEVERUS ! » s'indigna Minerva tandis qu'il lançait des sortilèges de silence pour ne pas rameuter tout les portraits du château ici.

« Qui s'occupe de Harry Potter, Dumbledore ? » demanda-t-il en menaçant le vieillard de sa baguette, une lueur dangereuse dans les yeux. « Qui sont ses tuteurs ? »

« Cela ne vous regarde en rien, Severus, » répondit Dumbledore.

« Oh que si, cela me regarde. Cela me regarde pour plusieurs raisons ! La première : je suis son directeur de maison et je dois m'assurer de son bien-être au sein de l'école. Ce qui n'est pas une réussite du tout pour le moment. La seconde, c'est justement le lien parents/professeurs. Hors je n'ai absolument aucune informations sur ses tuteurs. Et la dernière et non pas des moindre, j'ai juré sur la tombe de Lily que je garderai un œil sur son fils. Et avec ce que je viens d'apprendre, je suis prêt à aller porter plainte pour abus d'enfant ! »

« Je vous demande pardon ? » fit Dumbledore qui avait considérablement pâli à l'énonciation du dernier point.

« Que voulez-vous dire, Severus ? » demanda Minerva.

« Que ce pauvre garçon a eu une enfance aussi malheureuse que la mienne, Minerva ! Il en porte les marques ! Et je n'ai pas tout lu du diagnostic. Il avait une trouille bleue la nuit dernière quand je l'ai amené à l'infirmerie, il épiait le moindre mouvement de Poppy, persuadé qu'elle allait lui faire du mal. C'était pareil avec moi, quand je l'ai trouvé dans sa salle de bain au lieu d'être à sa retenue dans mon bureau ! Alors Dumbledore, je vous le redemande qui sont ses tuteurs ? »

« Son oncle et sa tante, Vernon et Pétunia Dursley, » répondit Minerva à sa place. « Des moldus. »

« QUOI ?! » s'exclama Severus. « Vous êtes en train de me dire qu'il a vécu durant toutes ces années chez des moldus. Et plus précisément Pétunia, la sœur de Lily ! Par Merlin, Dumbledore. Tuney déteste les sorciers ! Lily et moi avions à chaque fois notre cotas d'insultes à chaque retour de Poudlard. Et cela ne s'est pas arrêté après ! »

« Je pensais qu'elle allait surmonter tout cela pour élever Harry comme il se devait. Avec l'amour qu'il méritait. C'était son dernier lien avec sa sœur, après tout, » répondit le vieil homme. « Il devait rester chez elle pour que les protections du sang qu'a laissées Lily en se sacrifiant soient actives. Elles seront nécessaires quand Voldemort reviendra. »

Minerva frissonna tandis que Severus porta rapidement et précipitamment sa main à son bras en entendant le nom de son maudit Seigneur, celui qui avait tué la femme de sa vie, son amour perdu et inaccessible. La seule qu'il n'ait jamais aimée.

« Pas ce nom devant moi, » siffla-t-il entre ses dents alors que la douleur vrillait son bras gauche.

« Vous avez fait vos erreurs, Severus, » répondit le vieillard d'une voix dure. « Subissez-en les conséquences ! Je ne changerai pas mes habitudes pour vous. »

Severus se frotta le bras en grognant et maudissant Dumbledore entre ses dents serrées tout en retournant à l'infirmerie pour veiller sur son serpent. McGonagall le suivit tout en jetant un regard noir à Dumbledore, signifiant clairement 'je vous l'avais bien dit !'

Harry respirait calmement, les yeux toujours rougis d'avoir tant pleuré, la respiration toujours aussi sifflante. Poppy s'afférait autour de lui pour régler les problèmes (blessures, fêlures, cassures, ...) qu'il avait. Elle travailla pendant plusieurs heures sous l'œil vigilant de Minerva et Severus qui ne disaient pas un mot. Observaient juste.

Quelques heures plus tard, Harry se réveilla et chercha ses lunettes. Severus les lui tendit sans un mot, attendant que les yeux émeraudes voient et reconnaissent les lieux. Puis, il le vit. Severus plongea son regard onyx dans ces deux orbes vertes et y discerna de la peur, de la douleur, de l'appréhension, de la résignation. Cela lui fit du mal de voir toutes ces choses dans son regard aussi jeune. C'étaient des sentiments qui ne devraient jamais habiter le cœur et l'âme d'un enfant.

« Bonjour, Harry, » dit-il d'une voix basse mais douce. « Comment te sens-tu, aujourd'hui ? »

Il voulait changer son approche pour le rassurer et donner une meilleure image de lui afin de chasser cette peur dans son regard. Il voulait être dorénavant un pilier sur lequel il pourrait se raccrocher au besoin au vu de leurs passés similaires. Toutefois, le garçon resta muet, les larmes aux yeux. Il le vit replier ses jambes contre son torse et les entourer de ses bras.

« Harry, je suis désolé de m'être emporté hier mais ces marques sur ta peau m'ont mis dans une colère noire. Tu ne devrais pas subir cela. »

Il vit la peur, non de la terreur, affluer en force au premier plan dans son regard.

« Du calme, Harry. Je ne te ferai rien, je te le promets, » fit le vieux serpentard en s'asseyant sur le lit pour regarder le jeune garçon. Il posa sa main sur son bras en un geste qu'il espérait réconfortant. « Ecoute, j'aimerais t'aider. Mais pour cela, il faut que tu parles. Est-ce que c'est ta tante qui t'a fait ces marques ? Ou ton oncle ? » demanda-t-il ensuite.

Le garçon commença à trembler mais garda le silence, pleurant la tête enfouie dans ses genoux.

« Harry, » soupira-t-il en se rapprochant. Il glissa sa fine main et cueillit le menton du garçon et le força à relever la tête pour croiser son regard. « S'il te plaît, dis-moi quelque chose, je t'en prie. J'ai promis à ta mère que je te protégerai mais si tu ne me dis rien, je ne pourrais pas tenir ma promesse. Alors, s'il te plaît, Harry, parle-moi. »

« Tu perds ton temps, Severus, » fit tristement Poppy en arrivant avec quelques potions à donner au garçon. « Il ne peut pas parler. »

« Quoi ? » les yeux du maître des potions s'agrandirent sous le choc. Minerva elle-même émit un petit cri. « Impossible ! Il a plus d'une fois insulté et hurlé sur le jeune Malfoy depuis le début de l'année. »

« Crois-moi sur parole, Severus, ce gosse mentait. Les cordes vocales d'Harry sont détruites. Aucun son ne peut sortir de sa gorge. Il n'a pas de voix. Il n'en a plus. »

« Comment est-ce arrivé ? » demanda-t-il. « Je me souviens parfaitement des lettres de Lily disant qu'il hurlait tellement à lui percer les tympans tellement c'était fort. Il n'est pas muet de naissance ! »

« Je ne sais pas Severus, » répondit-elle en donnant une potion anti-douleur et de la pimentine au garçon. « Quelque chose a brûlé ses cordes vocales il y a longtemps mais quoi je ne sais pas. Assez agressif en tous cas. J'opterai pour un produit ménager puisque ses tuteurs sont des moldus. »

Harry bougea à ce moment-là, attirant le regard sombre de son directeur de maison. Il bougea les mains pour faire passer un message. Il le vit faire des mouvements circulaires petits et réguliers.

« Laver quelque chose ? Un produit pour laver ? » demanda Severus.

Harry hocha doucement de la tête puis attrapa la manche de son professeur et tira légèrement dessus. Severus fronça les sourcils sous la concentration avant qu'une lueur dangereuse s'alluma dans son regard. Il avala sa salive.

« De la lessive ? » demanda-t-il.

Harry hocha à nouveau de la tête, lâchant sa manche pour serrer à nouveau ses jambes contre lui.

« Ils t'ont fait boire de la lessive ? » demanda Severus. Harry hocha de la tête pour dire oui. « Ta tante ? » Nouveau hochement : non. « Ton oncle ? » Autre hochement : non.

Severus soupira. Pas facile de communiquer ainsi.

« Harry accepterais-tu d'écrire tout cela ? Ou que je vienne dans ton esprit pour récolter les informations dont nous avons besoin pour t'aider ? » Harry haussa des sourcils. « Oui c'est possible de faire cela. Nous sommes des sorciers. Cela s'appelle de la légilimancie. Une branche de la magie qui tourne autour de l'esprit. »

Il laissa Harry réfléchir sans le brusquer. Il savait que ce n'était pas facile d'avouer son passé, surtout à quelqu'un qu'on connaissait à peine. Il espérait qu'il accepterait ce serait tellement plus simple. Finalement le garçon l'invita d'un mouvement du doigt placé tout contre sa tempe.

« Essaie de te détendre un maximum, Harry, » dit Severus en sortant sa baguette. « Regarde-moi dans les yeux. Legilimens. »

L'homme entra dans l'esprit du garçon et tomba dans un désordre sans nom. Les souvenirs étaient entassés les uns sur les autres sans aucune logique. Ils n'étaient pas rangés. Mais il y avait bien une chose qui était commune à tous. Ce mélange de sentiments : tristesse, solitude, désespoir, peur, faim, douleur, soumission, ... Il regardait ses souvenirs. Il voyait Tuney le rabaisser et l'insulter, l'obligeant à trimer comme un elfe de maison, son cachalot de mari qui le battait pour tout et pour rien, même quand c'était clairement son cousin Dudley le fautif. Dudley Dursley : les insultes, les moqueries, les passages à tabac, la Chasse au Harry, ... Le cœur du vieux serpentard se serra devant tant de haine vécue sans jamais avoir reçu une seule fois de l'amour. A coté de l'enfant, Severus se sentait bien chanceux d'avoir eu sa mère auprès de lui. Harry, lui, n'avait jamais eu personne. Seul contre le monde.

C'est là qu'il vit l'épisode où il avait ingurgité de la lessive. Cela s'était passé après une Chasse au Harry qui avait fini à l'intérieur de la maison des Dursley, dans la cave. La bande d'amis du fameux Dudley retenait Harry immobile pendant que son cousin lui versait le contenu d'un bidon dans la bouche et l'obligeait à avaler. Harry avait hurlé. Tellement hurlé de douleur. Puis, il avait commencé à cracher du sang sur son cousin. Pétunia était descendue et avait vu son fils le bidon en main et son neveu au sol crachant et cherchant à respirer, perdant peu à peu sa voix dans la douleur, pleurant à chaudes larmes, ses mains tenant sa gorge et descendant vers le haut de sa poitrine, frictionnant sa peau jusqu'à ce qu'elle devienne rouge et que du sang perle par endroit dans l'espoir d'apaiser la douleur, de l'assourdir.

Pétunia avait fait pour la seule et unique fois preuve de pitié et l'avait amené à l'hôpital. Hélas, les dégâts étaient irréversibles. Les Dursley n'avaient jamais eu de problèmes avec les assistantes sociales et le service de protection à l'enfance car ils avaient pour la seule et unique fois fait porter le chapeau à Dudley et non à Harry. Et qu'ils avaient réagi au plus vite mais que le mal était fait. C'est la seule chose bien que cette moldue avait faite pour son neveu. Et encore, elle ne l'avait pas réconfortée par la suite. Cela faisait quatre ans qu'il était ainsi mutilé. Quatre ans qu'il avait la respiration rauque et sifflante. Quatre ans qu'il en souffrait physiquement car chaque fois qu'il avalait, c'était une véritable torture et qu'il ne recevait aucun anti-douleur. Quatre ans qu'il en souffrait aussi au niveau psychologique car il ne pouvait plus du tout communiquer et que personne ne prenait le temps de lire ce qu'il écrivait, même quand il s'agissait d'une demande d'explication pour une corvée qu'il devait faire. Il s'était renfermé petit à petit sur lui-même.

Severus sortit de l'esprit du garçon le plus doucement possible. Il connaissait déjà suffisamment la douleur. Il ne voulait pas lui infliger plus. Il ferma douloureusement les yeux pour intégrer tout ce qu'il venait de voir. Il était en colère contre les Dursley pour lui avoir fait subir tout cela, en colère contre Dumbledore pour l'avoir placé là-bas même si cela partait d'un bon raisonnement, triste pour Lily et même James Potter pour la vie qu'avait eu leur fils jusqu'à présent, sans amour, et triste pour Harry qui avait été la victime.

Il rouvrit ses yeux et deux larmes traîtresses glissèrent sur ses joues pâles et creuses alors qu'il plongeait à nouveau son regard sombre dans celui émeraude de son serpent.

« Oh, Harry, » murmura-t-il en le prenant en douceur dans ses bras, surprenant encore plus Minerva qui le voyait pleurer pour la première fois en une décennie. « Harry, je suis tellement désolé. C'est fini. Je ne te laisserai jamais retourner là-bas. Tu es en sécurité auprès de nous, dans le monde sorcier. Ces moldus ne te toucheront plus jamais. Je te promets qu'ils payeront pour ce qu'ils t'ont fait. Ils payeront pour avoir maltraité notre Sauveur. »

Il resta auprès de lui, le tenant dans ses bras pour lui donner le réconfort dont il avait tant besoin, l'amour dont il avait été privé. Même s'il n'avait pas beaucoup lui-même expérimenté cela, il était prêt à tout pour le fils de sa Lily. Et il le ferait. Il allait reprendre Harry chez lui et le protéger et l'aimer, tout comme il aimait sa mère. Et même si James Potter avait été, avec les autres Maraudeurs, un parfait salaud envers lui, il ferait ce qu'il pourrait pour enterrer la vieille hache de guerre. Il enterrerait ses mauvais sentiments pour partir sur des bases plus saines. Pour Harry.

Il ramena ensuite le garçon dans sa chambre, dans le dortoir serpentard, avant de partir directement dans le bureau de Dumbledore pour lâcher sa colère sur le vieil homme ainsi que lui exposer la décision qu'il avait prise. Il prendrait Harry chez lui et l'élèverait dorénavant comme son fils avec ou sans son consentement. Si Dumbledore n'était pas d'accord, le monde sorcier serait de toute façon avec le serpentard au vu des traitements que l'enfant avait subis, surtout avec les graves lésions qui ne pourront probablement jamais être restaurées.

xXxXxXx

Quelques mois plus tard, l'été de retour en Angleterre, la fin des examens et le début des vacances. Le soleil était au rendez-vous. Severus ouvrait la porte de l'Impasse du Tisseur, la maison de son enfance. Harry entra juste derrière lui, silencieux, comme il le serait à jamais, du moins jusqu'à ce que des médicomages trouvent une solution pour leur Survivant, mais on pouvait voir un petit sourire qui éclairait son visage alors qu'il regardait son père adoptif. Il avait les yeux qui pétillaient exactement comme ceux de sa mère. Exactement de la même manière.

Les Dursley avaient été arrêtés et jugés par le monde sorcier pour ce qu'ils avaient fait à Harry et ils purgeaient leurs peines dans une prison moldue, avec leur mémoire à moitié effacée. Ils savaient ce qu'ils avaient fait et sur qui ils l'avaient fait, mais ils avaient tout oublier pour ce qui concernait le monde magique. C'était pareil pour Dudley, à part qu'il avait été placé dans une maison de correction. Les Dursley ne pourront plus jamais faire de mal à Harry. Jamais.

Severus déposa leurs affaires et les rangea rapidement de quelques coups de baguettes. Il invita ensuite Harry à l'accompagner.

« Viens, j'ai quelque chose à te montrer, Harry. »

Severus retrouva le chemin du parc où il avait partagé de nombreux moments avec sa mère et qu'il voulait maintenant partager avec Harry.

Harry avait rapidement appris, en même temps que Severus, à communiquer par les signes et le morse. Il se sentait moins seul maintenant, il pouvait enfin s'exprimer, dire le fond de sa pensée, du moins pour qui pouvait le comprendre. Sinon, il écrivait sur un morceau de parchemin. Et il était enfin lu. Cela lui faisait vraiment plaisir.

Harry était écouté. Harry était aimé. Harry était protégé. Harry était désiré.

Et Harry était heureux de vivre dorénavant avec Severus, qu'il appelait papa, maintenant, même s'il restait toujours une petite place dans son cœur pour ses parents, les Potter, qui s'étaient sacrifiés pour lui.

En arrivant dans le parc, Severus et Harry parcoururent les parterres de gazon en direction d'un vieux saule pleureur.

« Voilà l'arbre en dessous duquel j'ai rencontré ta mère, » dit Severus avec un sourire.

« Comment était-elle ? » demanda Harry en agitant les mains.

« Lily était .... »

Severus et Harry s'installèrent au pied de l'arbre et le garçon écouta le vieux serpentard parler de sa mère des heures durant, appréciant les rayons du soleil qui glissait sur sa peau. Cette dernière bien qu'elle portait encore les marques des abus de ses relatifs moldus, était cachée par un puissant glamour que Severus avait placé pour qu'Harry puisse vivre sans tant qu'il n'était pas prêt de faire le glamour de lui-même ou de vivre en acceptant son passé. Car malheureusement, même s'il allait de l'avant avec son père adoptif, Harry avait encore beaucoup de chemin à faire pour se remettre de toutes ces années de maltraitance. Mais Severus savait qu'il y arriverait. Parce qu'il était le fils de deux courageux et brillants gryffondors. Et que quoi qu'il arrive, il sera lui-même là pour l'aider à passer les obstacles qu'il croisera sur sa route.

FIN


End file.
